the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
New Taurethrim Empire
Introduction The New Taurethrim Empire is the dominant force in Far Harad, occupying the Taurethrim Jungle and the previous lands which pertained to the Taurethrim Empire, of which the current Empire is the heir to. The empire consists of seven provinces, each ruled by a Chief. The power lies with the High-King while the Warlord organises the defense of the empire. Much power also rests with the Tribal Chiefs/Governors, who run each Province under the direction of the High King, they, together, form a council known as the Imperial Cabinet which holds an advisory role in Government. Chronicles of the Jungle Tribes The Ancient Empire If you want to know the long and bloody tale of the Taurethrim, you have to go back to the earliest days of haradrim civilization. History goes back to the time when the Plains Tribe (nowadays the Morwaith) began to split up. The Taurethrim as we know them began to settle in the swamps of Far Harad around lake Chunha. As generations passed the Taurethrim, however, had to move south. A big flood is widely accepted as the most likely catastrophy that might have forced the Taurethrim to move south. In the following centuries they became the prevalent power in Far Harad Jungles, subdueng the neighbouring Limwaith and Morwaith. Over centuries, empires and kingdoms rose and fell. Eventually ,however, the Golden Age of the Taurethrim came to an end. Marauding bands of Morwaith plundered the northern jungles, hunted down the sacred Mûmakil and mixed with the local population. The remaining Taurethrim, or what was left of them, were scattered and weak. Most of the Taurethrim culture and speech was lost. Astrasi Era / First Independent Kingdom After centuries of stagnation the Near Haradrim Astrasi Empire seized the Jungles and established control over all the tribes. Among the Taurethrim of this time, two chieftains rose to power, julianroma and Trey I. As the Astrasi influence dwindled, Trey I. restored Taurethrim control over the Jungles and began to rebuild the old empire from the island capital of Tol Hîth. The reconstruction of the lost glory began. The Great Division Soon, however, Trey began to seek the solitude of Tol Hîth more and more often. His grip, especially over those tribes which had regular contact with their northern neighbours, the Morwaith ruled by Aglarion_II, grew weak. Then a new chieftain came, named Gilingipho, who was granted support of the newly strengthened Astrasi Empire and proclaimed himself King of the Jungles as part of the Astrasi. In conflict with the southern tribes, still loyal to Trey, the Taurethrim split apart. The Southern Taurethrim governed still by Trey, soon to be replaced by julianroma, controlled the South from the new capital of Mûmakâh. The Northern Astrasi-Taurethrim rallied behind Gilingipho, soon to be replaced by Manveru who appointed the project of Maltimîr en Taur, started during the Independent Era, as the new Northern capital. Even though the conflict was inevitable and the Taurethrim still carry the scars of the Great Division, open war never broke out and the situation stabilized under Manveru and julianroma. For the first time ,the Taurethrim weastruly split and the North began developing differently, influenced by the Harpy Cult and Astrasi culture, which still persists in some provinces of the Taurethrim Empire, especially Celuforn. New Taurethrim Empire In the meantime a new city began to rise upon the ruins of the old trading centre of Otoch Kâh, governed by the Half-Numenorean Cizin al-Korth. As Manveru grew tired of ruling, Cizin was eventually crowned as the King of the Northern Taurethrim by the Astrasi empress shamiir. Soon the Astrasi nobility found itself in a struggle for control of Far Harad, resulting in the Morwaith declaring independence. In the course of that conflict ,Cizin and julianroma decided the time of division had to end. Led by both, Cizin and julianroma agreed for the Northern and Southern tribe to be finally united again and progress grew faster and faster. Many cities were founded during that time and the Taurethrim secured an independent political position in the Far South once again. Soon the New Taurethrim Empire was declared, now led by High-King Cizin al-Korth and his right -hand man, Warlord julianroma. By going back to the old Taurethrim ways, the New Empire began to rise. Korthean Dynasty Even though the relationship with some Northern neighbours remained tense, the unification was followed up by a period of peace and prosperity. Many cities were founded or rebuild during this time and the infrastructure of the empire returned to its former efficiency. Otoch Kâh became the political, economic, and cultural centre of the empire. A symbol of Taurethrim craftsmanship and wealth was the newly constructed Korthean residence in Otoch Kâh, intended to manifest the Korthean legacy and serve as a seat of power for Cizin and those who would follow. As Cizin al-Korth grew old, his son Tecun al-Korth, the heir to the throne, slowly assumed more and more responsibilities regarding the reign of the empire. Eventually, Cizin died of old age, buried beneath the throne hall of Otoch Kâh and Tecun al-Korth was crowned as new High-King. Nowadays, Tecun is leading the empire into a bright future. Taurethrim Tribes The''' Tribe of Falastaur with the imperial capital of Otoch Kâh''' was once the centre of power in the North-West of the jungles. Due to it´s proximity to the northern parts of Far Harad and the shores of Belegaer it has always prospered by trading with its neighbours, such as the Morwaith and the Númenorean and Black Númenorean colonies. Those trading relationships, however, cooled down after the doom of the ancient Taurethrim Empire. Under the reign of Cizin_al_Korth revived these old ties and Falastaur is once again the dominant tribe of the North and the political, cultural and economic centre of the Empire. The Tribe of Celuforn, '''ruled from Maltimîr en Taur''' is the oldest part of what once was the Northern Tribe. It still has a large amount of Harpy Cult followers today. It was here where Gingilipho formed the Northern Taurethrim, and started construction of his capital. Sadly the build was never finished and the blueprints were lost, only known to Gingilipho when he disappeared. The site can still be visited nowadays. Yet even older, before the days of the split, is the construction of Maltimîr en Taur. This construction site surrounded by rough terrain and big quantities of huge trees is the home of Tribal Chief Mr_Manveru. As constitutes the northernmost part of the Taurethrim Empire, the influence of the neighbouring people of the North is particularly strong, influencing language, culture and architecture. The Tribe of Amrûthand, '''ruled from Pishan Kâh, is comprised of the northeastern jungle and the western Mangrove swamps. The Taurethrim colonists who settled here frequently came into conflict with the Limwaith, often taking them as slaves. Amrûthand was once the military center of the ancient Taurethrim Empire, with other tribes often sending men to train against the Limwaith, and on occasion, the Half-trolls of Pertorogwaith. However, as the old empire declined, slave revolts became increasingly common, leading to the near destruction of the tribe. With the rise of the New Taurethrim Empire, many of the Limwaith have decided to put aside their past grievances and join with the Empire as allies and subjects. Others decided to refuse Taurethrim rule, many of which have since been captured and sold on the slave markets of Otoch Kâh and other cities. The '''Tribe of Taurind with the capital of Actun Kâh, is near the center of the Taurethrim Empire. Ages ago when the area was being settled, a large cave system was discovered that lead deep into the earth, with walls containing many ores, and rooms shimmering from floor to ceiling with precious gems. Soon nearly all the locals lived, built, and worked in the caves, save for a few farmers on the surface who toiled in the poor soil, and the city of Actun kâh was born. Taurind has since become the main mining province and a trade centre of the Empire, and its mineral wealth and smiths are unrivalled in the far south. These blessings come with a curse however, for not nearly enough food can be grown to supply it’s populous, so most of the province relies on trade for food. The''' Cape Tribe, ruled from '''Nohol Taam, '''is probably the tribe least influenced by foreign cultures. Sticking to the old ways of the Taurethrim they kept up since the very beginning when they travelled westwards from the Toldarian Coast in order to find new places to dwell. They found the western Bushlands, inhabited by the Cerinrim people which were considered barbaric and lesser than Taurethrim. In order to protect themselves against such, and later on against Umbarian raids, they built a fortress at the Cape of Harad, nowadays known as today Nohol Tâm. The Capelings (as they were called by their neighbours) saw the purity of blood as the most divine perfection and they would not mingle with the invading Morwaith or prevalent Cerinrim cultures as other tribes did. The unorganized Cerinrim villages were easily destroyed one by one, however, Taurethrim rule was weakened during the years of division as the province belonged to the Northern Taurethrim tribe, however, was cut off from the North. After the formation of the New Taurethrim Empire, Bunling was appointed Tribal Chief of the Cape Tribe, who controlled the bushlands with an iron fist. Most Cerinrim were enslaved while a bounty was put on the heads of those who resisted. As the soil is rather barren, most Capelings dwell on fishing along the coastline and hunting in the bushlands, some prefer life as a nomad while others live in small villages along the coast or major settlements, such as Teotl Kâh or Nohol Tâm.. The Cape supplies the empire with badly needed food and hides, strengthening trade relations with other provinces. They have a special love for Taurind because of their strong metal and sharp obsidian they so badly require for weapons. They also have a strong trading relationship with Falastaur as many exotic goods from the Cape are sold at the markets of Otoch Kâh to Taurethrim and travellers from the North alike. Most major settlements are connected via the Cape Road which spans from Nohol Tâm all the way to the north of the province to Teotl Kâh. Travelling merchants bring rare valuables across the Taurethrim Empire, most importantly slaves and food, but also exotic goods such as Rhino Horns. The Flamingo is the holy animal of the Cape Tribe and as such many people from the jungle make a profit by capturing flamingos in order to sell them to the Capelings, as the bushlands lack flamingos dwelling there naturally. They have a skilled army to defend or attack anyone as the High-King commands. Recently Nohol Taam has also become the seat of the warlord after the appointment of Bunling. The '''Tribe of the Toldairian Coast, ruled from the former capital''' Toldaire on the island of Tol Hîth, is mainly comprised of settlements on the various islands that dot Far Harad's eastern coast. While under Trey I. the island of Tol Hîth was the centre of Taurethrim power, now the Toldairians are more of a remote tribe as compared to their western neighbours, even the capelings. Among the Taurethrim tribes the Toldairians are the most seafaring people as they regularly travel and patrol between their cities and strongholds, mostly by small boats. Some, in order to prove themselves, also swim huge distances, therefore the Toldairians are known as the fastest and most tenacious swimmers. The ancient stronghold islands protect and oversee the waters that the Taurethrim control, historically especially from occasional Half Troll attacks from the neighbouring islands to the North. Many islands are equipped with extensive protections against such raids, some with high walls and far reaching weaponry, others with plenty of boats, capable to repel any known threat. While trading mainly among themselves, the Toldairians export fish and all kinds of goods from the sea to the other provinces of the empire. The lands of the'''Tribe of Mûmak´s Dominion are located at the heart of the Taurethrim empire and ruled from Mûmakâh. '''Originally this vast province was populated by a people widespread between small towns and villages, however proud and eager to prove their strength against anyone in battle, thus being among the most respected tribes in the empire. During the latter years of Taurethrim division Mûmakaah was the seat of the Southern Taurethrim Tribe after julianroma assumed power and proclaimed it as his seat of power. As a result this tribe grew in numbers and beyond its original focus on war and strength, also becoming a people of remarkable architects, artists, and traders, the work of whose can be observed when wandering the numerous streets of Mûmakaah. Even though Otoch Kâh is now the seat of royal power, Mûmakaah is still among the most developed cities in the Taurethrim Empire. -'''Falastaur * Cizin al-Korth (High-King, Chief) * ProfessorHunter (Elder) * Knaber (Inactive) * Fuinur_II (Ambassador of Umbar) * Hiccupwood (Inactive) * SkellyTahu456 -'Mûmak´s Dominion' * Tactics_Vanguard (Chief) * Julianroma (Inactive) * Krither (Inactive) * Wuffalo (Inactive) * JimMoriartyX (Inactive) * HeDashHe (Inactive) * Devcore (Inactive) * Utenix (Inactive) * YarnYoshiGaming (username?) * Jonathan555561 (username? -'Celuforn' * Mr_Manveru (Chief) * AsterosTheGreat (Inactive) * VBBros * Zuin_C -'Amrûthand' * Abobalagoogyward (Chief) * uriank -'Taurind' * Sir_Defcon (Chief) * Luke5Arman (Elder) * dilithium -'Cape of Harad' * Bunling (Warlord) * KK_Dragon (Elder) (Inactive) * pawelex22 (username?) * strusik01 (username?) * Cawawa (username?) -'Toldairian Coast' * AfroBro13 (Chief) * Minecraft_forevr (Elder) (Inactive) * Thilythios * BJmack * midgard11 * Weretom Government Royal, Executive and Military Branches The New Taurethrim Empire have adapted their government over time from its predecessors before it. It currently has a Monarchy with a High King of the Taurethrim, who rules from the Royal District of Otoch Kåh, and a Warlord who rules from Mûmakâh. The High King is a title that is appointed by the previous bearer, the High King is the Federal Head of the Kingdom and has complete Executive, Judicial and Legislative Power, the Warlord is also an appointed office, usually the previous bearer would recommend a suitable candidate to the High King who would then approve or disprove. The Warlord is traditionally in charge of the coordination of the defence of the realm in case of attack. Following the crowning of a new High King, the province which they once controlled will continue be theirs unless decided otherwise. The High King will then take up Office in the Royal District of Otoch Kah, often residing with the Chief of Falastaur. Legislative and Judicial Branches The New Taurethrim Government is made up of the Chiefs of the 8 provinces of the kingdom, they make up the Imperial Cabinet, which sits in the Council Hall at Mumakah or can sometimes rotate between capitals of the provinces. They hold no executive power however and are entirely subject to the power of the High King. They give advice to the High King who ultimately holds all de jure power, the judicial branch is also held within the Royal Council who advises the High King on how to act on Judicial Matters. The Cabinet is made up of 3 Separate Offices which are used as a vehicle to bring about the will of the Cabinet and, ultimately, the High King. * The Imperial Commission for Internal Affairs '''acts as the Administrative Office of the New Taurethrim Empire, running internal affairs including Provincial images, and the distribution of new citizens. * The '''Imperial Commission for External Affairs acts as the Foreign Office of the New Taurethrim Empire, running External Affairs including establishing Embassies (Termed Imperial Commissions), appointing Imperial Commissioners, and establishing alliances. * The Imperial Commission for Justice '''acts as the Judicial Office of the New Taurethrim Empire and acts as purely an advisory body for advising the High King in all judicial decisions. The three current Chiefs of Government are: * '''Cizin al-Korth, High King of the Taurethrim is ruling the Taurethrim Empire from the Royal district of Otoch Kâh. * Tecun al-Korth, Crown Prince of the Taurethrim, Heir to the New Taurehtrim Empire and Chief of Falastaur '''guards the Province of Falastaur and is the heir to the Empire. * '''Bunling, Chief of the Cape of Harad & Warlord of the Taurethrim watches over the southern jungles from Nohoch Kâh. Leaders of the past Trey I. (minecraft_forevr): The first king of the Taurethrim, founder and ruler of the first Taurethrim kingdom and the former capital of Toldaire. Cizin al-Korth (Cizin_al_Korth): After being chieftain of the Northern Tribe under the Astrasi Empire, Cizin reunified the Taurethrim tribes together with julianroma to form the New Taurethrim Empire. Soon after Cizin became the first High-King of said empire, reforming the organisational structure of the Taurethrim. Note: Only rulers that have ruled the entirety of the Taurethrim will be listed in this section. Tribes of the past The Northern Tribe consisted of what are today the provinces of Falastaur, Amrûthand, Celuforn and Taurind The Southern Tribe consisted of what are today the provinces of Mûmak´s Domain, the Cape of Harad and the Toldairian Coast. Toron Dor was one of the succeeding provinces of what used to be The Northern Tribe. After a succession crisis for it's Chief, the Imperial Cabinet decided that it was best to remove Toron Dor as a tribe, and gift its lands to Falastaur, Celuforn and Taurind. Jungle Strongholds * Otoch Kâh * Mûmakâh * Maltimîr-en-Taur * Toldaire * Nohol Tâm * Teotl Kâh * Pishan Kâh * Actun Kâh * Ya'ash Kâh * Lukik Paah Joining the Empire I. Make it to the Far Harad Jungles II. In one of the official cities, you will get an accommodation, food and basic weapons/armor. III. Gather 150 Taurethrim alignment IV. Additional tasks until one of the Chieftain decides that you are fit to become a citizen V. Chose a tribe to join. VI. (Recommended) Join the official Taurethrim discord channel Ranks High King (Light Yellow Taurethrim Warchief title): The leader of one of the two Royal Provinces, leading the Empire together with the other Taurethrim chieftain. He manages the nation as a whole and its place in Middle Earth. Crown Prince (Light Green Taurethrim Warchief title) The heir to the imperial throne. Supports the High King in ruling the empire and takes over the responsibilities of the High King if the same is unable to assume his responsibilities. This functions as a test of character for the future leader of the empire. Warlord (Green Taurethrim Warchief title): The warlord of the empire is the right hand of the Other than the usual responsibilities of a chief, the warlord is tasked with coordinating and organising the defense of the empire as well as maintaining order and security internally. Chief/Governor (Green Taurethrim Warchief title): The third most-powerful person in the jungles. Appointed by the High King to rule over Tribal Provinces of the jungle. Shaman (Green Forest Man title): A priest of the Mûmakil cult, mainly of spiritual importance but respected among even the leaders of the tribes. Elder (Green Taurethrim title): A tribal member, who has proven to be trustworthy, responsible and loyal. Often commanding a village, fortress or small city. Appointed by the Chieftain or a Tribal Chief. Villager (Green Taurethrim title): A regular member of one of the tribes. Villagers fulfill numerous different tasks, always urging to strengthen the tribes of the jungles. Diplomatic Relations Alliances -Gundabad -Morwaith Non-agression treaties - Umbar Trade treaties Other pacts and arrangements Religions # The Mûmakil cult is the prevailing religion in the Taurethrim Empire. Temples worshipping the mighty beasts of the jungle can be found wherever Taurethrim settle. # During the years of Astrasi occupation the Harpy Cult of Near Harad grew strong in the northern jungles. Since the reunification, however, the Harpy followers have been on the decline and many temples have been teared to the ground. Category:Men Category:Harad Category:Neutral Category:Factions